you make me love
by karen.reyes.3572
Summary: Cuando piensas que nada en la vida es interesante, mas que solo pasar el rato observando como el tiempo transcurre frente a ty, pero pronto todo ya no volvería aser lo mismo verdad? en el momento que encuentras a ese ser tan esperado y amado, por quien tanto soñabas... S


**¡Hola! antes que nada déjenme decirles que soy nueva en esto de escribir**

**historias, la verdad hacia rato que me había decidido en subir una pero como**

**es de mi costumbre dejar las cosas a ultimo momento, y sobre todo por que**

**ya estoy en clases y me es difícil concentrarme en mis cosas, en fin no los**

**aburriré con lo mio, espero que les guste es muy corto por ser el primero, así**

**que espero y no se molesten, gracias y los invito a que lean …**

**Capitulo 1: recuerdos del pasado.**

-¿Quien no se ha imaginado estar en otro universo?. No me refiero al espacio

donde hay constelaciones, estrellas, planetas etc. Hablo de quien no desearía vivir

alguna de aquellas fantasías de películas ficticias.

- ¿Verdad que todos soñamos con esto alguna vez?. Y que tu vida cambie por

completo de la noche ala mañana, y después te encuentres con que todo esto es

algo inalcanzable y que por mucho que lo desees jamás se hará realidad. Porque

sabes que todo es fantasía y producto de tu imaginación, pues yo creía así. ¿Por

qué?.

-La verdad es que nunca me imagine que todo aquello en lo que yo creía lo mas

tonto del mundo, se podía hacer real, se preguntan ¿Como es que paso no?.

Pues verán mi vida era como la de cualquiera de las chicas de este mundo.

Normal, hasta que por azares del destino o como lo quieran llamar. Mis sueños,

mis fantasías y todo lo que vivía dentro de mi cabeza poco a poco se hicieron

realidad. ¿Como?, bueno pues empezare por contarles mi historia desde un

principio…

-Yo vivía en un pequeño pueblo llamado Death City, junto con mis padres. Spirit,

de ojos celestes y cabello rojizo, Kami, de cabello rubio y grandes ojos jade. En

realidad me paresco mucho a mi mama solo que la pequeña diferencia entre las

dos es el cabello, ella tiene un color rubio amarillo y yo de un rubio cenizo. De ahí

en fuera somos igualitas hasta la forma en que vestíamos, ¿raro verdad?.

Los tres vivíamos en un pequeño apartamento cerca del centro de Death City, no

era muy grande que digamos pero si bastante acogedor, no teníamos mucho

tiempo viviendo aquí mas o menos como año y medio que llegamos por que a mi

papa le hicieron una propuesta de trabajo que no podía rechazar.

-Y así fue entonces como me aleje de mi antigua ciudad Italia, y deje mi otra vida

atrás. Llegando así hasta este pueblo, "no es que me disguste vivir aquí. Pero

extraño muchas cosas de allá, como a mis amigos y a mis profesores, bueno, a

los últimos no mucho".

4 de agoto7:30 am Death city.

-Mi mama como de costumbre me levanto muy temprano, solo que esta vez se

me hacia mucho mas pesado que anteriormente puesto que hoy iniciaba un nuevo

curso y con ello una nueva escuela. Bueno en realidad solo me transferirían a otro

edificio ya que la escuela en la que voy es enorme y esta dividido en grados. Los

de secundaria, los de prepa y los de universidad. Yo iría al de la prepa, si, así es

ahora seria alumna de preparatoria, estaba emocionada, pero un poco nerviosa

puesto que tendría nuevos compañeros, algunos ya conocidos y otros apenas

estarían ingresando, uuy que nervios.

-Maka hija, llegaras tarde en tu primer día de clases, ves por que te digo que no te

quedes despierta tan tarde, ya te habías acostumbrado a dormir tarde por las

vacaciones, pero ya no será así.

-Si mami si, pero es que no puedo evitarlo me acostumbre y no puedo hacer nada.

-Grasiosa ee, bueno como sea, apúrate con tu desayuno,para que tu papa te

lleve y de camino al trabajo te deje en la entrada de la escuela.

- Ok. Desayuno y me voy.

**Continuara…**

**¿Que tal?, la verdad este es uno de los primeros que empecé a hacer,**

**ni siquiera hice un prologo, pero bueno solo espero que si les gusto me**

**digan si lo continuo o no, tengo otros que aun no subiré hasta saber**

**sus opiniones sobre este ya que solo así sabré que tal me va**

**escribiendo fics, me despido y gracias por leer.**


End file.
